


mr X & mme Y

by deluxeslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Childhood, Fluff and Smut, Harry is clever, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One Shot, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, Topping from the Bottom, bref je suis vraiment nulle en tag, c'est un one shot donc tout est un peu accéléré, huit clos, il y en a mais je suis convaincue de mieux faire, intelligent héhé, je m'améliorerait un jour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxeslouis/pseuds/deluxeslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est le centre du monde de Harry. Harry est le héros de Louis.</p><p>ou</p><p>Une histoire d'amour vieille de 14 ans, née entre quatre murs et décidée à continuer à travers des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr X & mme Y

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon tout premier OS sur cette plateforme, je ne sais pas encore m'en servir.. ._.
> 
> Tout se passe dans un huit clos, j'ai voulu en recrée l'atmosphère autant que possible, mais courte histoire oblige..  
> Merci d'avance à ceux qui liront!

2000, Holmes Chapel, 18h

L'écho de ses pas se répercutaient sur le macadam glissant et humide.  
Il avait plu, la lumière des réverbères sur son chemin se reflétait sur les flaques d'eau de toutes tailles qui comblaient la chaussée. 

Maman lui faisait confiance. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne disait pas à ses copains, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas du tout le temps d'aller le chercher après son entraînement de foot. Il y avait une raison à tout ça : Papa n'était plus jamais revenu.  
Ce qui influait considérablement sur le comportement de sa maman. 

Il gardait tout pour lui, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça. Il préférait sourire à tout le monde, à sa maîtresse, à ses amis, à son coach de football. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait chez les Styles.

Il avait une grande sœur, Gemma. Personne était là non plus, lorsqu'elle sortait de son cours de danse. Maman disait que Holmes Chapel était un petit village, et qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre. C'est vrai, qui oserait faire du mal à des enfants ? Ils étaient tous une grande famille, certains étaient installés ici depuis même plusieurs centenaires.

Qui s'en prendrait à un petit garçon de six ans, qui sortait tout innocemment de son entraînement de foot ? Qui empruntait la même petite route tout les jours, qui prenait pas plus de 8 minutes précises de marche ?

C'était ce que Anne pensait, lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge principale. Il était 18h08, son petit Harry n'était pas rentré, mais il avait peut-être pris un peu de temps avant de sortir de l'école.

18h15. Harry était sûrement rentré avec un ami, il devait être en chemin. Les bavardages enfantins ne se souciaient pas du temps, elle le savait bien.

18h23. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu retenir le petit Harry ? Devrait t-elle appeler l'entraîneur, ou attendre sept minutes encore -elle était un peu maniaque sur les bords- que l'horloge sonne 18h30 et qu'elle puisse avoir une raison d'appeler Mr. Owen ?

20h15. La police du village était tous regroupés chez elle. Le petit Harry n'était pas rentré. L'entraîneur de foot l'avait vu à 17h57 précise pour la dernière fois. Aucun témoin, aucun cri dans la rue qu'il empruntait habituellement entendus. Le calme total, le vide complet.

Comme le cœur de Anne Styles, 14 ans après.  
Son fils Harry Styles n'est jamais revenu.

***  
2000, dans une route quelque part, 20h51

Quand il ouvra les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était du bleu.  
Pas le genre de bleu qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, à l'école. Pas le genre de bleu qu'il se faisait lorsqu'il trébuchait dans son jardin. Encore moins le genre de bleu que sa sœur Gemma portait quand ils jouaient à la sirène.  
C'était du bleu limpide, très clair, velouté. Là maintenant, le bleu avait la couleur de l'orage. Le bleu était effrayé.

Cela provenait de une paire de yeux. Une personne devant lui, terrifié. La bouche cachée par un tissu grossier, une mèche brune tombant sur son front. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui. Il gardait ses mains derrière son dos, sa posture était droite, malgré la peur qui agitait ses membres inférieurs. 

Il gémissait. Harry pouvait l'entendre. Un long frisson parcourut son dos d'enfant.  
Quand il voulut parler lui aussi, ne serait-ce que pour demander au petit garçon devant lui son prénom, sa langue buta contre un tissu rêche dans sa bouche. Il ne pût en sortir qu'un son étouffé.

La peur qu'il ressentit après lui fit l'effet d'un poing dans le ventre. Il essaya de bouger ; ses mains étaient coincés derrière son dos. Il avait mal. Il voulait sa maman. Où était t-il d'abord ?  
Son regard fou balaya la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle bougeait. Il pouvait voir quelques objets à l'intérieur traverser tout seul la pièce en mouvement. Il regarda au-dessus de lui. Plafond en tôle blanc. Des cordes sur le sol, des cartons sur les côtés.  
Un camion.

Il sentit un liquide chaud entre ses jambes.  
Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Maman changeait encore ses draps à la maison. Elle lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était pas comme Papa et qu'elle n'allait pas le punir pour ça. Même si Gemma se moquait de lui par la suite, il gardait la tête haute -comme le lui conseillait sa mère. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui grandissait.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il garda le regard fixé sur le petit garçon de son âge devant lui. Il lui retourna le même regard humide.  
Il avait l'impression de s'observer dans un miroir.

***

2000, lieu inconnue, 22h34. 1Er jour 

Des adultes l'avait amené ici. Il n'avait pas pu leur attribuer un visage. Il ne souvenait que de bras forts qu'il le soulevait, lui et le petit garçon devant lui, d'un parfum entêtant, d'une douche glaciale, de chiffons qui frottaient si durement sa peau qu'il en avait des énormes marques rougeâtres sur la peau.

Il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Pas le garçon aux yeux bleus. On les avait vêtues d'une combinaison blanche cassé, et on les avaient placés ensemble dans une espèce de cave souterraine, vide de toutes machines et objets, avec un seul conduit d'aération dont les grilles semblaient larges et vieillies. Pas de fenêtres. Deux matelas dans le coin, collés ensemble. Une porte au devant, semblant si blindée que de son jeune âge, Harry pouvait deviner à quel point il serait difficile voir impossible à ouvrir de l'intérieur. 

La personne qui les avaient placés là était celle avec le parfum entêtant, et avec une bouche sentant le menthol. Cette personne les avaient appelés par leurs prénoms. Le petit garçon aux yeux bleus s'appelait Louis. Il demandait après sa maman. Harry voulait être brave, et ne pas faire comme lui, mais y avait aussi succombé quelques minutes après.

La personne leur avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils verraient leurs mamans très vite.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais doutés à ce moment là qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Une autre personne était venue leur apporter le dîner, leur disant que s'ils étaient sages, ils pourraient bientôt s'en aller retrouver leur familles. Harry avait très faim, et avait demandé à être resservie trois fois de soupe. La personne avait souri et accepté, leur accordant le privilège qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'obtenir -à la maison.

***

2000, lieu inconnu, 02h12. 2Ème jour

Harry voulait être le plus sage possible, pour mériter de retourner chez lui. Il y parvenait bien à l'école, la maîtresse lui disant souvent qu'il l'était. Il voulait faire son maximum pour contenter les personnes et être jugé digne de rentrer chez lui.

Quand il se retourna dans son matelas, à la recherche d'une bonne position, il entendit à nouveau des reniflements de la part de Louis. Harry n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer beaucoup d'informations ; le petit garçon aux yeux bleus restait la plupart du temps silencieux.  
Il se retourna face à lui -leurs matelas étaient collés l'un à l'autre- et lui souffla, tout doucement :

_ Si tu es sage, tu retrouveras ta maman. Il faut arrêter de pleurer.

Le petit lui retourna un regard apeuré, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert d'effroi.

_ C'est des mensonges, répondit t-il en pleurnichant. Ma maman regarde souvent des histoires d'enfants qui sont perdu. On ne les retrouvent plus jamais.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça, et il se recroquevilla encore plus dans son drap.

_ On est pas perdu.., commença t-il, hésitant. On est juste seuls.

_ Je ne veux pas être seul, chuchota Louis en recommençant à pleurer.

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait être sage.

 

Le lendemain matin il y eût une nouvelle personne. Ils ne voyaient pas la lumière du jour, mais ils se doutaient que c'était le matin. Leur horloge interne le leur disait encore.  
D'autant plus que quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce matin, la lumière inondait déjà la pièce souterraine. Il s'était senti perdu pendant un moment, se demandant si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et s'il se lèverais dans les bras de sa mère.

Quand il vit que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'ils étaient tout deux bien là, il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un long hurlement, qui fit sursauter Louis dans le matelas à côté.  
Il n'avait plus envie d'être gentil. Il voulait retourner chez lui.

Son hurlement l'amena jusqu'à devant la porte blindée, et il y frappa de grands coups.

_ Je veux voir ma maman ! Je ne veux plus être sage ! Pleura t-il.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une personne entre dans la pièce et l'empoigne dans la volée. 

_ Est-ce ce que tu appelles être sage, petit Harry ? Fit la personne avec colère.

Elle tenait le bras gauche d'Harry, qui se débattait dans ses bras. Il se débattait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que son épaule allait se déboîter. Elle lui faisait mal. 

Soudain, il puisa en lui une force brusque et lui planta ses petites dents dans le poignet.  
La nouvelle personne lâcha le petit bouclé sur le sol avec un cri de rage, et celui-ci n'eût qu'une seule seconde pour attraper l'épaule de son camarade qui continuait à l'observer de ses grands yeux écarquillés, l'entraînant à sa suite pour sortir de la pièce de par la porte blindée qui était maintenant entrebâillé -erreur d’inattention de la part de la nouvelle personne.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent point le temps d'aller très loin. À peine engagé dans le couloir qui jouxtait la cave, les pauvres petits garçons butèrent sur deux solides personnes, la mine fermée, qui les portèrent par la taille et les ramenèrent à l'intérieur.

À travers ses larmes de désespoir, le petit Harry entendit la nouvelle personne se faire houspiller par les deux hommes. Ils parlaient de « sujets d'expériences » de « débilités », et d'autres termes qui échappèrent totalement au jeune Harry.  
Quand les deux hommes furent partis, la nouvelle personne attrapa solidement leurs poignées et les serra dans un geste menaçant. Louis poussa un gémissement de douleur.

_ Que ce soit la dernière fois que vous tentiez de vous échapper. Toi, grogna t-elle en observant Harry. Tu es effronté. Tu peux lui dire merci, ajouta t-elle en regardant cette fois-ci Louis, vous n'aurez pas le droit à un petit-déjeuner. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferais disparaître de la surface de cette terre.

Ces mots méchants firent couler des larmes sur les joues du petit bouclé, et quand elle les relâchèrent, il fondit totalement en larmes. Cette fois ce fût au tour de Louis de rester silencieux, les mains gardés sur ses genoux, la tête baissé.  
Harry ne pouvait pas toujours être un héros.

***

 

6 mois après.  
2000, lieu inconnu, 14h24. 183 jours

Harry n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir d'ici, un jour.  
Il avait simplement adopté une nouvelle technique. Il en avait fait part à Louis, durant l'une de leurs interminables nuits blanches où ils ne faisaient que parler, leurs rêves torturés par des illusions d'être revenus chez eux, dans leurs maisons. 

Ils leurs arrivaient parfois de s'imaginer à quels point leurs familles respectives devaient s'inquiéter. Un soir, Louis lui avait demander d'une petite voix si il était possible que sa maman l'oublie, inquiétude à laquelle Harry avait répondu en le rassurant. Pour lui, il était évidemment impossible que leurs familles les oublient. Il nourrissait le rêve insensé d'être retrouvé par son père, fort, qui le prendrait dans ses bras et qui briserait sur son passages toutes les personnes qui se mettraient sur leurs chemins.

En six mois, ils s'étaient chacun habitués à la présence de l'autre. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu un frère, il en avait un, à présent. Quant à Louis, Harry était son premier ami. Il avait cinq ans, -âgé d'un an de moins que le bouclé- et était si timide et pleurnichard que personne ne voulaient rester avec lui. Il n'avait que sa maman -il était fils unique, et sa maman avait un gros ventre de femme enceinte la dernière fois qu'il eût vu. Ce qui remontait à longtemps, dans sa tête de petit garçon. 

Harry aussi avait perdu toute notions du temps, se référant à la nourriture qu'ils recevaient à des moments précis de la journée. Premier repas -petit déjeuner. Deuxième repas -déjeuner. Troisième repas -goûter. Quatrième repas -dîner. Mais leurs vies étaient si monotone qu'il en perdait parfois le fil.  
Il aimait écrire sur le mur, le prénom de sa mère, de sa sœur, de sa tante et ses cousins ; pour ne jamais les oublier. Louis ne savait pas écrire. Il préférait faire des traits sur le mur, aidé comme Harry d'un caillou, à sa demande pour essayer pour eux de se repérer dans le temps. Harry avait compté 112 traits -jours- de captivité.

Il avait prévu de s'enfuir à nouveau lors de leurs 115ème jour de captivité. Il était comme sa mère, il aimait les nombres pairs. Les garçons étaient autorisés à quitter cette pièce lorsqu'ils voulaient aller au toilettes, où quand il était l'heure de leurs faire prendre la douche. Pendant ces instants là, Harry allait profiter pour retenir tout ce qui pourraient être important pour Louis et lui. Il savait que lorsqu'il quittait leur cave, les toilettes étaient au fond du long couloir, à gauche. Il traversait alors plusieurs portes -aussi blindée que la leur, et il se demandait d'ailleurs si des autre enfants y étaient enfermés. 

Les toilettes en eux-même n'offraient aucune voie de sortie. Il y avait toutefois également un conduit d'aération, et la pièce était assez grande pour y accueillir trois adultes. Il projetait de s'y cacher avec Louis tandis qu'ils auraient semés les adultes, et attendre jusqu'à pas d'heures avant d'être sûr que la voie était libre. Un plan d'enfant, bancal, rempli d'espoir.  
La salle de bain, quant à elle, était minuscule, juste l'espace qu'il fallait pour contenir la douchette. Il était impossible de s'échapper par-là.

Dans sa tête d'enfant, quand il expliquait son plan à Louis, la nuit, tout semblait correcte. Il ne faisait pas attention aux adultes. Ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient eux aussi plus d'un tour dans leur sac.  
C'est ainsi que leur deuxième tentative de fuite fût un échec total.  
Sans qu'Harry ne puisse s'en douter, les adultes avaient été mis au courant de leurs plans grâce à la caméra qui les mitraillait de par le coin droit de la cave souterraine. 

Ils n'avaient donc plus eu le droit de se retrouver ensemble dans les toilettes, chacun devant attendre son tour. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'un adulte devait impérativement se retrouver avec eux quand ils étaient au WC.  
Louis en pleura. La chance de s'enfuir était de nouveau réduit à zéro. 

Tout deux ne savaient pas ce que ces adultes attendaient d'eux. Quand bien même ils étaient nourris, lavés, coiffés de temps en temps pendant la douche -ils n'avaient rien accomplis de plus depuis leur arrivée ici. Le temps commençait à se faire long, et eux étaient de plus en plus livrés à eux-mêmes.

***

2002, lieu inconnu, 10h25. 842 jours

Les traits de Louis comptabilisaient 842 jours de captivité. Le quart du mur. 

Il arrivait de plus en plus à lire les écrits d'Harry, grâce à celui-ci. Qu'avait t-il d'autres à faire ? Harry s'évertuait à lui faire tenir droit les nouveau cailloux qu'il ramassait sur le sol, s'aidant de sa main pour lui faire exercer l'écriture. Il lui épelait les lettres, lui dictait les noms. Si au début Louis ne faisait que répéter après lui, le temps avait bien fait les choses. Il commençait à déchiffrer les écrits, parfois sans que son compagnon ne lui révèle ce qu'il avait écrit. 

En tout cas, il savait reconnaître le Loui tremblant qu'Harry écrivait -comme son prénom.  
Celui-ci savait qu'il grandissait, mais n'était pas capable de dire quel âge il avait. Le fait de grandir le faisait un peu gagner en maturité : avec Louis, ils avaient montés des centaines de plans d'évasions, toutes sans succès. Les personnes avaient finis par leurs dire que leurs parents étaient morts, et que plus personnes n'allaient dorénavant courir après eux. S'en était suivi une grande crise de larmes. Harry voulait remettre en question ce qu'il entendait, mais que connaissait t-il du monde à part ce qu'il entendait de la part de ces personnes ?

Quand Louis l'avait vu craqué, il avait mis à son tour plus de ce qu'Harry considérait 1 semaine -7 traits- à s'en remettre. Il en pleurait tout les soirs, et le petit garçon bouclé avait finir par lui dire qu'au moins, ils étaient ensemble tout les deux. 

Dans sa tête d'enfant, il avait abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir.  
Si personne étaient après eux et que personne ne les attendaient, à quoi servaient la fuite ?

Il comblait le manque d’interactions et le manque de socialisation par Louis. Tout revenait à Louis. Tout était Louis. Louis était tout.  
Lorsqu'il se réveillait chaque matins et s'endormait chaque soir, c'était Louis qui était dans ses bras. Quand il allait au toilettes ou quand on l'emmenait prendre une douche, il n'y avait que Louis. Et le plus important, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux le soir et tentait de se remémorer le visage de Gemma, peu de temps après cela devenait celui de Louis. Gemma allait avoir des yeux clairs, innocents, un nez fin et une mèche lui barrant le front.

Parfois il faisait des cauchemars. Rêvant du meurtre de sa famille et de celle de Louis, sous ses yeux. Parfois, il avait même la pensée irrationnelle que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté de la part de son père. Ou qu'il était en enfer, parce qu'il était un mauvais garçon.  
Mais s'il était en enfer, qu'est-ce que Louis y faisait ? Il n'y aurait sûrement pas sa place..

 

***

2003, lieu inconnu, 1007 jours

Quand l'hiver approchait, l'air que brassait le conduit d'aération était glaciale. Louis allait donc se serrer contre lui, et ils allaient regrouper leur deux draps qu'ils avaient depuis leur arrivée ici -pour couvrir leur deux corps tremblant.

On leur donnait des vêtements plus lourds, qui n'empêchaient pas du tout la morsure du froid. Ses lèvres devenaient gercés, et celle de Louis seraient bleus. Il en était tellement inquiet qu'il l'étouffait presque en tentant de le protéger la nuit. 

Il était bien plus fragile que lui, et ceci se voyait davantage en hiver qu'en temps normal.  
Avec les jours qui défilaient, la pression se relâchait un peu du côté des adultes. On leur laissait du temps pour se promener trente minutes par jour dans la base, ne faisant rien d'autre que de retracer leur parcours journalier pour faire leurs toilette. Les adultes semblaient sûrs d'eux, car seulement des caméras et un seul adulte contrôlerait leur allées et venues. 

Un jour, Harry tenta de l'amadouer pour avoir accès à plus d'endroits.

_ Les couloirs ont l'air plus grand que ça..est-ce qu'on pourraient aller tout découvrir ? Avait t-il risqué d'une voix enjoué.

_ Reste à ta place, petit. Vous n'irez nul part d'autre.

_ On pourraient avoir au moins quelques jouets ? Avait hésité le petit Louis de sa voix aiguë, caché derrière Harry.

Les jours d'après, ils eurent des jouets. Neufs, semblant provenir du futur. Harry et Louis n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de jouer avec de tels objets.  
Il y avait des puzzles, des voitures qui pouvaient avancer avec des télécommandes, des cahiers avec des feuilles volantes pour dessiner, des crayons de toutes les couleurs, de la peinture, des avions, des Action Man, des Lego.

Ce qui apporta un vent frais de nouveauté dans la vie des petits garçons. Ils passèrent l'hiver entier à jouer, jusqu'à ce que les jeux deviennent si désuet et si commode qu'ils n'en trouvaient plus l’intérêt.  
Louis savait écrire convenablement son prénom et celui d'Harry. Il apprenait encore plus de choses, grâce à lui, et ils essayaient même tout les deux d'inventer un langage secret, rien que pour eux. Que personne ne pourraient comprendre, qui resteraient indéchiffrable pour les oreilles des adultes.

Ils abandonnèrent cette idée lorsque le printemps refit surface, et que les adultes revenaient de plus en plus souvent pour changer leurs vêtements et couper leurs cheveux. 

Un jour, ce fût au tour d'Harry de tomber malade. Ils approchaient du début de l'été, les garçons avaient droit de rester en dehors de leurs caves pour plus d'une heure. La poussière envahissant les murs et les insectes trouvant leurs entrées dans ce lieu clos, le garçon bouclé développa une laryngite.  
Ce furent les jours les plus long dans la vie des garçons. Harry étant malade, les adultes l'avaient placés dans ce qu'ils appelaient « la quarantaine ». Louis ne savait pas ce que cela voulait insinuer, si ce n'était qu'il était séparé d'Harry pour la première fois en 1125 jours et qu'il en pleurait tout les soirs.

Il avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, peur qu'on lui enlève ce petit morceau de bonheur auquel il avait le droit. Peur que les adultes méchants leur enlève ça, cette force qu'ils avaient à être tout les deux. Pour combler ce manque, il essayait de le dessiner tout les jours, sur l'un des carnets non utilisé. Il utilisait surtout du vert, de toutes les nuances, pour sa couleur de yeux, pour tenter de mettre sur papier ce qu'il ne pourrait même pas décrire avec ses mots.

Il lui faisait des boucles, quelques tâches de rousseurs. Il agrémentait le tout d'une épée de chevalier, et la cape de Superman, parce que Harry était son héros.  
Mais ce dessin n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité, de ce qu'il a ressenti quand, des jours après, son Harry lui était revenu de la « quarantaine ».

Il était fraîchement coiffé et habillé, gardait encore les joues rouges de sa longue maladie mais était toujours souriant. Ils s'étaient sautés dessus pour ne plus se lâcher, et Harry lui avait susurrer avec excitation :

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Tend ta main.

Louis fit comme il lui indiqua, ses paumes tournés vers lui.  
Harry y déposa un assemblement de fleur rouge, disposés en couronne. Elles sentaient bon. Louis sentit le bonheur éclater dans son petit ventre. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans sa vie.

_ Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? Questionna t-il avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ J'étais dans une pièce à côté d'un jardin. Ils m'ont laissés m'y promener cinq minutes par jours. Comme j'aurais voulu y être avec toi, je ramassais une fleur tout les jours pour toi, et j'en ai fait une couronne. 

Les yeux de Louis s'emplirent de larmes, ce qui fit Harry se crisper instantanément.

_ Ça ne te plaît pas ? S'inquiéta t-il directement.

_ Si, justement Harry, sourit le garçon en essuyant ses larmes. C'est magnifique.

 

***

2008, lieu inconnu, 23h07. 2785 jours

Harry avait 14 ans. 

Toutes ses journées se déroulaient de la même façon. Il se levait le premier, prenait le petit-déjeuner avec Mr X et Mme Y, levait Louis par la suite pour qu'il en fasse de même, et dépensait les quelques heures les séparant de leur prochain repas en se promenant entre les murs de la base qu'il connaissait plus que sa propre personne, saluant Bonnie, le gardien qui était toujours assis dans leur couloir, ne surveillant rien d'autre que son ombre -les règles étaient appliquées et plus que tout comprises, à présent. 

Au fil des années, ils avaient lui et Louis gagner en« liberté » -ironiquement- et même s'ils ne voyaient toujours pas la couleur du ciel, ni ne sentaient le souffle du vent dans leurs cheveux ; ils pouvaient au moins se promener quand ils le souhaitaient dans la base -en faisant en sorte d'être de retour dans leur cave pour 18h.

Mr X et Mme Y -c'est comme ceci qu'ils devaient les appeler- étaient un couple de chercheurs. Tout ce que Harry savait, c'était que Louis et lui-même étaient un sujet d’expérience pour eux. Lequel, seul Dieu le savait.  
Nombreux assistants avaient fait parti du mystérieux projet, des années durant, et ceux qu'il avait qualifié de personnes quand il était plus jeune était donc des jeunes assistants qui apportaient leur aide dans cette expérience. 

Harry se retourna sur son matelas. Ceci avait également changer, à mesure que Louis et lui prenait de la taille. De plus, plus il grandissait, plus il avait l'impression que leur cave n'était pas si grande que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser d'autre, en huit ans de vie dans la même pièce ? Habitué à voir les mêmes murs, qui chaque jour se remplissaient de traits de Louis, qui continuait à marquer obsessionnellement, quand bien même l'idée de s'enfuir était à ce moment de leurs existences très loin de leurs pensées.

_ Louis, chuchota t-il dans le noir, le prénom qu'il avait le plus entendu de toute son existence. 

Il posa délicatement sa main sur les épaules de son compagnon, qu'il devinait trop agité pour dormir. Il le connaissait par cœur, comme s'il était son propre sang. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et vice-versa. Ils se complétaient, se suffisaient. Ils avaient une relation si unique et si complexe qu'il n'avait pas même les mots pour la décrire. 

Ils s'aimaient. De ce que Harry connaissait de l'amour, de ce qu'il se souvenait de l'époque où il vivait avec sa mère et sa sœur ; il était sûr de ne pas ressentir le même genre d'amour pour Louis. C'était plus que ça. Tout était plus. Tout était trop. Comment pouvait t-il exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour la seule personne qu'il avait vu, entendu, pendant plus de huit ans ? Il avait vécut avec Louis plus longtemps qu'avec sa propre famille. Louis avait tellement envahit sa vie que même dans ses rêves, il n'y avait que la vie dans la base, quelques fois les visages flous de sa mère et sa sœur -mais surtout Louis, Louis et encore Louis. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il pouvait en mourir. Qu'il pouvait donner sa vie pour la sienne.

Et il savait pertinemment que Louis ressentait la même chose. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se l'avouer, les regards qu'ils échangeaient depuis quelques temps parlaient à leur place.

_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas, insista Harry. 

Un soupir émergea du drap qu'ils partageaient et Louis sortit sa tête brune à l'air libre.

_ Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? Demain Mr X et Mme Y ont dit qu'ils nous emmènerait quelque part. Je..j'ai du mal à imaginer quitter cette base.

Un frisson termina sa phrase, et il rentra les épaules dans le drap.  
Harry pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il y a quelques années, il avait été celui qui avait eu le privilège de voir l'extérieur quand il était malade -depuis, il n'était plus jamais ressorti mais Louis, quant à lui, n'avait jamais vu le dehors depuis son enfermement. Il n'en n'avait que des souvenirs brefs.

Harry jeta un regard dans la pièce. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être filmé, alors qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, au fil des années, le retrait de la caméra. Son instinct était de constamment chercher à protéger Louis. Il voulait lui éviter les ennuis à tout prix.

_ Tout va bien se passer, affirma t-il en caressant ses mèches soyeuses, je suis là. 

Louis se rapprocha de lui, et les bras d'Harry se disposèrent instinctivement pour l'accueillir.

_ Je sais bien, Hazza. Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi. J'ai peur..d'avoir envie de m'échapper, ajouta t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

S'échapper. Harry avait tellement poussé cette idée au plus profond de sa tête, accablé par tout les échecs, qu'entendre ça de la bouche de son compagnon lui fit instantanément presser son index sur sa bouche rose.  
_ Chut..c'est pas le moment d'y penser. On a encore un chemin à faire avant de gagner totalement la confiance de Mr X et Mme Y... Et quand on y parviendra, c'est là qu'on aura trouvé leur faille et on en profitera pour s'échapper.

Louis releva le regard vers lui, plein d'espoir, et Harry relâcha la pression sur sa bouche.  
Cependant il garda les doigts sur ses lèvres, et commença à les caresser dans un geste lent, timide.

Louis y comprit le sous-entendu et pressa lentement ses lèvres sur les doigts qui les caressaient.  
Le désir s'enfonça dans les entrailles du jeune Harry, et les pulsions adolescentes qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore fit pointer une érection contre son ventre.  
Il pouvait sentir celle de son compagnon contre sa hanche. Ce fut la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres quémandant une ouverture que celles de Louis autorisèrent immédiatement.

Le baiser était maladroit, désordonné, mais fougueux ; témoignant d'un amour si possessif et singulier que seules ces deux jeunes garçons étaient capable d'exprimer.  
C'était une évidence, et leurs grognements de plaisir le faisait comprendre.  
Harry avait l'impression d'avoir vécut ses dernières années que pour le jour où il poserait enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Louis.

Malgré le désir qu'ils ressentaient tout deux, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore expérimentés ou adroit pour vouloir plus. D'ailleurs, ils considéraient tout deux que c'était assez suffisant. Ils finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le bonheur qu'ils avaient remplissant leur cave d'une douce chaleur confortable.

 

2786 jour

Le jour qui suivit, Louis s'était levé encore agité par des inquiétudes que Harry n'avait cette fois-ci pas réussit à calmer.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus faisait les cent pas dans leur cave, les mains noués derrière son dos.  
Le matin, au petit-déjeuner, Mr X et Mme Y leur avaient passer des vêtements propres et neufs, sorte d'uniformes couleur pins, et les avaient ordonnés de patienter dans leur cave jusqu'à ce que midi arrive -ou l'heure à laquelle ils déjeunaient. 

Quand elle fût arrivé, la mâchoire de Louis tremblait. Harry gardait un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de son compagnon cogner sourdement.

Harry garda les yeux ouverts et ses sens en alerte pendant tout le moment où ils traversaient la base, Bonnie devant, Mme Y derrière. Il essayait de tout retenir. Les passages qu'ils empruntaient, les salles qu'ils traversaient. La base recouvrait encore plus d'étendue qu'il ne le pensait. Et quelque part, il y avait une sortie. Il se promit intérieurement de l'atteindre un jour avec Louis.

À la plus grande déception -ou joie- de son compagnon, ils ne virent que l'extérieur pendant une fraction de seconde, avant d'être embarqué dans ce qu'Harry devinait être un camion.

Harry n'avait pas même pu voir si ils étaient dans un endroit assez proche d'une ville.

Dans le camion, ni lui ni Louis était attaché, et ils se trouvaient face à face, semblant revivre leur première rencontre, si ce n'était que cette fois, ils étaient pleinement conscient de leur situation. 

Mme Y et Mr X avaient signalé leur amener dans un endroit où l'on pouvait emprunter des livres.  
Comme ils étaient tout deux chercheurs, cette endroit était pour eux une mine d'or -en reprenant ces mots.  
Ils leur faisaient confiance. Elle ne les attachaient pas, ne les contraignaient pas pour une fois -à rester dans la base. En contrepartie ils devaient se montrer sages. Et Harry était tellement prêt à gagner leur confiance que son regard parla pour lui lorsqu'il devina la question silencieuse dans celui de Louis Tu penses qu'on pourra s'échapper ?

Louis soupira. C'est notre chance, lu t-il sur ses lèvres.  
On en aura d'autres, lui répondit t-il de la même façon. Ne fais rien de regrettable.

L'influence de Harry sur Louis était telle qu'effectivement, Louis ne fit rien de regrettable.  
La journée se passa tranquillement, sans incident.  
Mr X et Mme Y les emmenèrent dans une bibliothèque. Le lieu était calme, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Voir tant de gens en même temps lui faisait avoir le vertige. Louis devait ressentir la même chose, car il s'était presser presque instantanément à lui.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire autre chose que de suivre les adultes. Ceux-ci passaient par plusieurs ailes, leurs pas silencieux. Le regard de Louis était émerveillé. Il le balayait partout, sur les gens, sur les livres, écarquillant ses yeux. Il avait besoin et envie de toucher, Harry le savait. Pour l'en empêcher, il lui prit discrètement la main, même si cela ne suffit pas entièrement à faire revenir son regard bleu sur lui.

Un moment, le regard de Harry tomba sur un article dans les archives où ils se trouvaient avec Mr X et Mme Y -qui fit emballer directement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il tirailla sur la main de Louis, et tendit brièvement son index vers les articles.  
De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il s'agissait d'une photo de lui enfant, assemblée avec celle de Louis, enfant. À côté, une version de ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, en un peu plus trafiqué, presque robotique. Il pouvait lire par-dessus, en gras, DISPARUS.

Louis posa une main sur sa bouche, grande ouverte. Il amorçait un pas vers les articles quand Harry le tira fermement contre son torse.

_ Fais pas ça. 

Le visage de Louis se referma.

_ Harry.. On peut faire un geste, n'importe quoi, hurler..

_ Non, répondit Harry en le coupant. On ne fera rien de tout ça.

Ce qu'il lui valut une crise de colère de la part de Louis, et leur première dispute depuis 8 années.

Quand ils revinrent à la base, Louis ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Il avait l'impression que le jeune garçon aux yeux verts voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir, par simple besoin de surprotection. Ce n'était pas faux dans un sens, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Harry voulait prendre son temps. Ça lui faisait mal, le fait que Louis ne le comprenne pas, qu'il lui faisait la tête, mais c'était le processus de confiance. Ils en avaient besoin pour parvenir à s'échapper, et si Louis n'avait pas la tête sur les épaules, il l'aura pour les deux.

***

 

2010, lieu inconnu, 17h48. 3345 jours

La vie à la base était devenue plus facile.  
La confiance c'était installée, Mr X et Mme Y leur donnait le plein accès aux cuisines, à la salle de conférence, où ils leur projetait parfois des documentaires sur les animaux. Louis en raffolait, et se tenait sage rien que pour en avoir l'opportunité. Il était si fasciné par ces reportages qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la projection, et Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui.

Bonnie n'était presque même plus présent à son poste. Ils allaient et venaient à leur guise, restant tout de même jamais loin l'un de l'autre.  
Ils étaient quand même tenu de respecter l'heure de l'extinction des feux, poussé à 20h30.

Ils auraient pu l'air d'être une famille normale, si ils pouvaient se qualifier de telle.  
Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Le plan d'Harry avait eu le temps de germé dans son esprit, et il était sérieux.  
Dans 12 minutes, à 18h, Harry s'occupait d'aller chercher la cargaison de matériels dans le camion blanc, disposé juste devant le garage de la base. En deux ans, il avait tant acquis la confiance de ses adultes qu'il était celui qui les récupérait, alors qu'il était à deux mètres de la sortie, de l'air libre. 

Louis quant à lui s'occupait de la cuisine, et tout était si prévisible ici qu'ils savaient tout deux comment tout allait se passer. Le conducteur du camion irait directement se laver les mains, lorsqu'il entendra Louis annoncer le dîner. Harry sera laissé seul dans le garage avec la porte grande ouverte, et il n'aurait donc plus qu'à attendre Louis pour s'échapper. 

Et ce fût exactement ce qu'il se produisit. Louis annonça le dîner à 17h55.  
Harry avait un peu traîner les pieds au ménage, se laissant exprès une marge devant lui pour aller chercher le matériel au dernier moment. Quand il croisa Louis dans les couloirs, en route vers le garage, ils se lancèrent un regard que seules eux pouvaient comprendre.

Harry n'eût même pas à attendre Louis très longtemps. Le conducteur était parti, et ils ne leurs restaient que quelques minutes pour partir, avant que leurs adultes ne s'alertent de leur disparition et que le conducteur revient voir que le matériel n'avait pas été prit. Dès qu'il vit le regard hésitant du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, il se pencha vers lui et le rassura d'un baiser. Ça allait bien se passer. Ils étaient ensembles. 

18h22

Ils couraient.  
Ils étaient hors d'haleine, les pas de Louis devenaient irréguliers, mais Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher ; c'était inconcevable. 

La partie du plan à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchie, était ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.  
Il ne savait pas. Ils n'avaient pas de repères.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de forêt, ils n'avaient vu que les arbres défiler depuis leur départ il y a dix minutes. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de prendre de l'avance, sachant bien que leurs adultes devaient déjà être à leur poursuite. 

Le détail qui était fâcheux, était qu'ils se trouvaient en plein été. Ce qui impliquait un soleil encore plein surplombant les arbres.  
Ils n'avaient même pas la chance de se camoufler dans les ombres du soir.

Louis buta sur une branche sur le sol, qui entraîna sa chute et l'arrêt total de leur course. Il était essoufflé, et Harry s'en voulait de lui infliger tout ça.

_ Louis ? Harry s'enquit directement près de lui, mort d'inquiétude. 

Les larmes remplissaient déjà ses yeux.  
Louis était fragile, ce qui amplifia d'autant plus le sentiment d'inquiétude et de culpabilité que le jeune bouclé ressentait.

_ Ça va aller, mentit le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus. 

Il tenta de se relever maladroitement, et quand Harry vit qu'il ne tenait pas convenablement sur ses jambes, il le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne retombe sur ses fesses. 

Ça n'allait pas. Louis boitait.  
Ils le remarquèrent en reprenant leurs marches, et Harry voyait comment Louis grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait sur sa jambe droite.

_ Harry. Fit Louis d'une voix sourde en s'arrêtant.

Son expression était indéchiffrable, pour une fois.

_ Tu sais, je pensais.., reprit Louis avec difficulté, je me disais..je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Je suis en train de nous ralentir et..

Le ventre d'Harry se tordit. Louis ne croyait certainement pas qu'il allait le laisser derrière, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je peux te porter, proposa t-il soudainement. Tu es léger. Il ne suffirait que de..

_ Harry..

_ Louis. Il n'est pas du tout imaginable que je te laisse derrière moi. Oublie.

_ Sois raisonnable, je..

_ Tais-toi, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Il le regretta tout de suite après, s'approchant du jeune garçon, posant une main sur sa joue.

_ Je ne te lâcherai pas, murmura t-il avec conviction. Comment peux-tu penser que je fonctionnerai sans toi ? Louis, je n'ai que toi. C'est nous ou c'est rien. 

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre derrière eux. Harry se plaça instinctivement devant Louis, aux aguets. Il balaya le regard autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des arbres. Il sentait Louis trembler derrière son dos.

_ Cache-toi derrière le grand arbre, lui chuchota Harry dans un ton qui ne laissait pas place à une quelconque réponse.

Quand il se retrouva seul, le silence se faisait pesant. Trop pesant.

Il sentit le coup venir bien avant de le voir.  
Il se retrouva totalement sur le sol, la tête pulsant de douleur, sentant le sang lui couler sur le front. Quelque chose de brûlant coulait également sur ses joues. Des larmes.  
La personne qui l'attaquait revint à la charge et frappa un coup sur son dos. Un cri s'éleva quelque part. Louis...

Ses mains se retrouvèrent noués avec force, il en gémit de douleur. On le remit sur pieds par les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à son agresseur. Bonnie. 

_ Tu pensais qu'on allait vous poursuivre à pieds, rigolo ? 

Un coup dans ses genoux le plia en deux. Il en cracha du sang.  
Louis devait s'enfuir. Louis le devait. Il essaya de le lui crier mentalement, ses yeux fous parcourant les arbres.  
Il ne pouvait confondre sa silhouette. Il tomba sur celle-ci directement, camouflée dans les buissons.

De ses yeux, il tenta de lui dire de s'échapper. De réaliser son rêve. D'aller retrouver la ville. Dont il lui parlait certains soirs, les yeux remplis d'espoir que Harry ne pouvait combler. N'avait pas pu combler.

Mais Louis n'en fit rien. Il s'avança aussi précipitamment qu'il le pouvait, clopinant. Il pleurait, ses yeux étaient dardés sur Bonnie et Harry. 

_ Louis ! Hurla Harry quand Bonnie l'attrapa fermement par les cheveux. C'est moi, Bonnie ! C'est pas Louis ! C'est de ma faute !

Bonnie ne lui prêtait aucune attention.  
Il tenta tant bien que mal de courir vers eux, mais une poigne d'acier le retint en arrière. Le conducteur du camion, les yeux ombragés de rage.  
Bonnie conduisait Louis par les poings, n'ayant pas d'autre moyens de nouer ses poings. Il le cognait en route, la haine animant ses gestes.  
Harry assistait à tout cela, impuissant. Plus il s'agitait, plus le conducteur du camion le tenait en place par la force.

_ Harry..., cria Louis.

On les jeta dans le camion, Bonnie y s'installant avec eux aussi cette fois-ci. Il fixait sur eux des regards menaçant, son sang faisant battre les veines à ses tempes. Mais plus rien n'existait pour Harry. Son Louis, son Louis était blessé. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir.

La culpabilité le terrassa complètement qu'il en pleura pendant tout le trajet du retour.  
Ce qu'il avait fait était inutile. Il n'avait pas pensé au moyen de transport qu'avait leurs adultes. N'avait pas pensé que Louis serait blessé durant cette tentative.  
Pourquoi ne l'avait t-il pas écouté, il y a quelques années, à la bibliothèque ? Pourquoi n'avait t-il pas prit Louis par le bras et ne s'était t-il pas enfuit avec lui à cet exact instant ?

 

Cette tentative d'évasion se répercuta en un enchaînement d’événements qu'Harry aurait bien voulu éviter.  
Le fait que Bonnie avait levé la main sur eux sembla avoir enlever toute la gêne que Mr X avait pu auparavant ressentir, et il rattrapa sur eux de longues années d'abstention.  
Leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient que sujet d'expériences, qu'ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé grâce à lui et à sa femme. Leur criant des atrocités, des choses obscènes, et Harry ne compta plus combien de fois il dû s'interposer entre Louis et les adultes pour éviter qu'il se prenne une raclée qu'il était le seul à mériter. 

Pendant les jours, puis les mois, puis les années qui suivirent, Harry et Louis n'eurent plus aucun avantage. Ils ne pouvaient plus se déplacer seuls. N'avaient plus le droit aux crayons, aux stylos. Plus de documentaires, plus d'adultes qui leurs laissaient la possibilité d'aller au toilettes et à la douche comme ils le souhaitaient. Tout écart de conduite était sévèrement suivi d'une raclée, de la part de tantôt Mr X, tantôt sa femme, tantôt Bonnie. 

Ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus au tout début de leur vie dans la cave. Coupés de toutes interactions, seuls contre tous ; avec les coups qui allaient avec. Il en pleurait parfois, s'agrippant à Louis comme à une bouée de secours, remerciant le ciel qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'idée de les séparer eux deux. Il savait qu'il en mourrait. 

 

***

2012, lieu inconnu, 00h41. 4093 jours

Harry souffla dans l'oreille de Louis :

_ J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui. 

Louis releva un sourcil, l'air ensommeillé. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon aux yeux d'Harry. Ils étaient dans leur matelas, tentant de dormir après une journée qu'ils qualifiaient de « ok » signifiant qu'aucun des deux n'avaient été battus.

_ Comment tu peux être aussi précis, murmura le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Lui ne connaissait même pas la date de son anniversaire.

Harry jeta un œil sur la caméra dans le coin, qui était revenu les espionner. C'était l'une des conséquences d'avoir rompu la confiance avec les adultes. Ils devaient alors parler à demi-voix.

_ J'ai entendu Bonnie en parler à Charles, le conducteur, quand il m'accompagnait aux toilettes. Il disait que demain, -aujourd'hui donc, le 1er février, il devait aller à une conférence sur je ne sais quoi. 

Harry s'enfonça dans les draps, soupirant.

_ Je suis né le 1er février 1994. C'était marqué dans mon cahier d'école.

_ Tu as une mémoire impressionnante, le félicita Louis. Joyeux anniversaire.

_ Tu es impressionnant, renchérit Harry avec un sourire.

Il lança à nouveau un regard sur la caméra. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se leva et empoigna son drap, avançant avec conviction sous la caméra.

_ Harry, chuchota Louis fiévreusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je nous donne un peu d'intimité, fit t-il en lançant le drap sur la caméra.

_ Harry.. on se fera tuer demain, murmura Louis quand le bouclé le rejoignit.

_ Tant que c'est demain..la nuit nous appartient, fit t-il à voix basse en l'embrassant.

Louis passa directement ses bras autour de son cou. Ils avaient répétés ce geste tant de fois tout les deux que cela semblait aussi logique que la suite d'une symphonie. 

Harry était devenu un fière jeune homme, dépassant Louis d'une bonne demi-tête. Sa voix s'était aggravé, sa fougue de jeune garçon avait diminué. Son esprit tournait toutefois toujours à cent à l'heure, et les avaient tout les deux sortis de beaucoup de situations compliqués.

Il se plaça instinctivement en dessous de Louis, laissant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'installer sur ses hanches. Il était le plus petit des deux, c'était plus facile comme ça pour eux.

Pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient, ils ne cessaient jamais de s'embrasser. Si leurs gestes amenaient à séparer leurs lèvres, ils les rassemblaient à nouveau directement après. Harry gardait une prise sur la nuque de Louis pour amplifier leur baiser. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il se sentait prêt à aller plus loin qu'un simple frottement de sexes.

Il savait que Louis le sentait aussi. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus, ils approfondirent le baiser, leurs érections contre le ventre. Ils ne savaient pas comment ça se passait, ils étaient maladroits dans leur gestes, ayant été coupés du monde pendant toute leurs vies. 

Mais quand le sexe du bouclé trouva l'entrée de Louis, la sensation était pour lui si innovante et si brutale qu'il en eût le souffle coupé. Louis avait mal, il pouvait le voir grimacer de douleur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues mais il était tellement étroit autour de lui qu'Harry en ressentait presque un plaisir égoïste. 

_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Dit t-il avec inquiétude, sa nature protectrice refaisant surface. 

Louis secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

_ Je m'y habitue déjà, mentit t-il.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de bouger à l'intérieur de lui, et il sentit après un long moment les traits de Louis se détendre de plus en plus. Le liquide pré-séminale faisait qu'il glissait en lui de plus en plus facilement, à mesure qu'il s'ouvrait. 

Quand Louis fût assez détendu pour ne plus avoir à pleurer, Harry reprit les coups de reins à l'intérieur de lui, maintenant ses hanches fermement pour que son sexe puisse heurter le bon axe, la prostate à l'intérieur de lui.  
Il le trouva après quelques tentatives Louis laissa échapper un long cri rauque, auquel celui d'Harry fit écho. Il garda le rythme pendant le plus longtemps qu'il fût possible de tenir pour une première fois avant de relâcher une lourde charge à l'intérieur de lui, le corps couvert de sueur. Louis vint quelques secondes après seulement.

_ Je suis désolé, fit t-il par la suite, la tête de Louis posé sur sa poitrine qui s'élevait encore rapidement de haut en bas.

_ Désolé de ? Questionna Louis, passant sa main dans les boucles de son interlocuteur.

_ C'était nul. Et douloureux pour toi.

_ C'était parfait. Et parce que c'était toi.

 

Après cet événement, on leur accorda le droit de mettre un drap sur la caméra quand ils avaient besoin d'être intimes. Ce n'était pas grand chose et encore moins un privilège gratuit, car Harry et Louis devaient subir les coups de Bonnie qui venaient tout les matins suivant les nuits où ils s'octroyaient cette intimité.

***

2014, lieu inconnu, 13h22. 4956 jours

Il était assis sur son matelas, Louis positionné derrière lui, passant une brosse dans ses longues boucles qui atteignaient dorénavant le bas de ses épaules.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne leur offrait plus le plaisir d'avoir une coiffure rafraîchissante. Les cheveux de Louis avait également poussés, sa mèche lui barrant le front laissant tout juste apercevoir le bleu lumineux de ses yeux.

Des traits emplissaient tout les coins de leur cave. Louis n'avait même plus de place pour en graver. Ils se disputaient souvent pour ça, Harry disant que Louis impersonnalisait leur lieu de vie, Louis se plaignant qu'il était trop maniaque. Tout cela résultait évidemment en des baisers échangés avec passion, avec des lèvres s'agrippant désespérément les unes aux autres, ne pouvant rester éloigner plus de 24h. 

D'ailleurs, Louis était toujours le premier à craquer. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas parler à Harry, bavard qu'il était, et parallèlement, Harry ne supportait pas la pression du silence dans ses oreilles quand Louis ne parlait pas. Ils se connaissaient tellement parfaitement qu'ils finissaient chacun leurs phrases, devinaient ce à quoi l'autre pensait, et en venaient carrément à se sentir blessé physiquement quand l'un des deux l'était réellement.

Ce qu'ils vivaient tout deux étaient si fort qu'Harry pourrait en pleurer chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Louis était vraiment le centre de son monde, sa vie entière. Il ne se souvenait plus du visage de sa mère, ni de sa sœur. Cependant il était capable de dessiner chaque imperfection du visage de Louis les yeux fermés. 

La pensée qu'il pouvait lui échapper un jour l'effrayait bien plus que la mort. Il en ressentit des frissons d'horreur, qui firent se figer Louis derrière son dos.

_ Harry ?

_ T'es à moi. Tu le sais ça ?

Louis laissa tomber la brosse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Demanda t-il avec étonnement.

Harry se tourna vers lui et se redressa, l'aidant également à se relever. Il prit ensuite son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et le jeta un regard brûlant de possessivité.

_ Il me prends que tu m'appartiens. J'avais besoin de le dire.

Louis fit un sourire, prenant délicatement ses mains entre ses doigts.

_ Harry. Je n'appartiens à personne d'autre que toi.

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Quel question.

Harry s'approcha de son oreille et lui lâcha deux mots à voix basse.

_ Enfuyons nous.

Louis sursauta et s'écria :

_ Comment ?

_ Chuut ! Fit Harry d'un ton pressant. La caméra.

_ Justement, rétorqua Louis dans le même ton. La caméra. Bonnie. Les adultes. On a même plus le droit de sortir de nous même. Harry..je ne veux plus d'échecs. Je veux juste être..tranquille.

_ Moi je veux être libre, murmura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Avec toi. 

_ Mais Harry..

_ Fais-moi confiance. Cette nuit. On sera dehors.

Louis lui lança un long regard inquiet, une moue sur le visage. Il voulait parler, voulait répliquer, mais Harry avait cet air déterminé sur le visage ; signifiant notamment qu'il ne voudrait rien entendre.  
Après ça ils se replacèrent comme ils étaient avant, tentant de faire bonne figure à la vue de ceux qui les observaient à travers la caméra. 

22h07

Un drap jeté sur la caméra.

_ Harry, commença Louis avec hésitation. Si tu avais besoin de faire l'amour, tu aurais pu me le dire directement.

Harry posa l'index sur ses lèvres, et Louis se tût instantanément. Le bouclé lui désigna discrètement leur plus vieil ami, le conduit d'aération avec ses grilles si vieilles que le métal s'effritait.  
Comment n'avait t-il pas pu y penser avant ? Louis se tapa sur la tête.

Bien sûr, le conduit. Restait plus qu'à savoir si il menait à une sortie. Harry sembla lire dans ses pensées parce qu'il répondit juste après en chuchotant :

_ Il mène à la pièce à côté du jardin, celle où j'étais enfermé lorsque j'étais malade. De là-bas, la porte n'est jamais fermée à clé. On s'y enfuira.

Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. 

_ Comment peux-tu te baser sur quelque chose que tu as vu il y a des années ?

_ Parce que c'est notre dernière chance, répondit Harry de sa voix grave, le regard si sombre qu'il en était noir. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, Louis. Je veux qu'on se tue, toi et moi. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre encore enfermés dans cette pièce. 

Louis sentit comme un poing dans le ventre. Il déglutit plusieurs fois et ne trouva que dire, hochant simplement la tête pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur lui.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime, Louis.

_ Je t'aime Harry.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs secondes comme ça, front contre front, avant qu'Harry ne prenne une longue inspiration et lui demande de le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les grilles du conduit. 

_ Je vais enlever la grille, et toi tu hurleras aussi fort que lorsqu'on.. D'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Le plan pouvait fonctionner jusqu'au petit matin, d'après Harry. Si tout se passerait bien, ils seraient peut-être déjà loin avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leur fuite.  
Louis tremblait de peur. Le fait que Harry projetait de se tuer avec lui le remplissait d'effroi, mais il savait qu'il ne vivrait de toute façon pas dans un monde où Harry ne serait pas. 

Il fit comme on lui dit. Ses hurlements et faux gémissements couvrirent le bruit de raclage de la grille contre la pierre, et Harry déposa doucement le grillage sur les draps.

Il fit un mouvement de menton à l'intention de Louis, après s'être laissé dix secondes pour être sûr que Bonnie ne venait pas après eux.

_ Vas-y avant moi. Je veux garder l’œil sur toi. 

Louis s'engagea et Harry le suivit quelque secondes après, ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Ils avançaient aussi discrètement que possible dans le conduit, passant à côté de salles plongés dans le noir -en silence. Louis reconnut la salle de conférence. 

Malgré le risque de leur mission, Harry se sentait étrangement calme. Il ne pouvait dire la même chose de Louis, dont l'agitation lui donnait la chair de poule -sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. 

_ Lou..souffla t-il en se collant derrière lui, se penchant pour chuchoter dans ses oreilles. Calme s'il te plaît..

La respiration de Louis se fit moins bruyante, mais Harry la sentait toujours aussi précipité. 

Ils continuèrent tant bien que mal d'avancer, la sueur perlant sur leur front. Harry se guidait avec les images qu'il gardait en tête de la disposition des lieux, à l'époque où il avait le droit de sortir et profitait de cela pour ouvrir grand les yeux et enregistrer ce qui l'entourait. Il guidait Louis, murmurant parfois des « à gauche » ou des « à droite » priant pour ne s'être pas trompé de direction, priant pour que sa mémoire ne lui fasse pas défaut.

Ce ne fût pas le cas. Ils atteignirent enfin la bouche béante d'aération de la petite pièce vide de présence et d'objet, si ce n'était une table de bois en plein milieu, ayant dû se faufiler au ras du sol pour éviter d'être broyer par les larges pales du ventilateur à l'intérieur.

_ Reste calme, glissa Harry en murmurant lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, aux aguets. 

Il ne se laisserait pas tromper une seconde fois.  
Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il semblait bien y avoir personne. 

Il s'avança à pas de loups devant la porte, et tenta d'y tourner la serrure.  
Bloquée.

Il allait pour hurler de rage quand il sentit le torse de Louis se coller à son dos.

_ La clé était accroché en haut de la table. Tout va bien, le rassura son partenaire en embrassant sa tempe.

Harry voulait pleurer de joie lorsqu'il entendit le clic libérateur. Il resta une seconde derrière la porte, le menton levé vers le plafond, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Ceci marquait peut-être la fin de leur supplice. 

_ Écoute moi Louis. Dès qu'on sort de cette pièce, on va courir. Je veux que tu cours comme tu n'as jamais couru. On a de l'avance sur eux, rappelle toi de ça. Le but est de trouver une route, où on pourra regagner la civilisation.

_ Mais si on tombait sur un autre camion de malade mentaux ? Chuchota Louis avec appréhension, son ventre se tordant déjà de peur.

_ On est deux contre un, nous ou rien. Je te défendrais corps et âme.

_ Harry..

_ Pas le temps, le fit taire Harry en l'embrassant. Il faut courir maintenant.  
02h02

La lune suivait leur course. Ils couraient à travers les arbres, ayant l'impression de revivre leurs jeunes années. Cette fois-ci par contre, leur course était rapide, maîtrisée. Harry regardait la lune et suivait son sens de l'orientation pour essayer de repérer une route. Ils mirent au moins une heure avant d'en voir une devant leurs yeux, déchirant les lourds feuillages des pins qui annonçaient déjà l'hiver.

Le seul soucis fût que l'asphalte manquait désespérément de voitures. Louis vomit en contrebas de la route. Il était si terrifié qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Harry d'un seul mètre. Pour lui qui avait été élevé majoritairement entre des murs, l'extérieur semblait inconnu, sauvage et dangereux.

04h57

Les deux garçons attendaient toujours sur la route, le sentiment de peur les écrasant au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait et que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Impossible. Inimaginable. Inconcevable de retourner dans leur cave.

Louis avait la tête posé contre ses épaules, somnolant. Quant à lui, les larmes picotaient son regard, l'arrière-goût de déception se plaçant déjà sur sa langue. Il allait encore décevoir Louis. Finalement, c'était bien pire que la mort.

Un éclairage soudain sous l'asphalte les firent tout deux sursauter. Harry se redressa presque instantanément, se plaçant au milieu de la route, agitant ses mains pour quiconque venait à les trouver à cette heure-ci. 

Louis demeura à côté de lui, en retrait. L'espoir rongeait le bas de son ventre, et à mesure que le véhicule illuminant la chaussée avançait, il pouvait sentir du plus profond de lui l'envie et le besoin de savourer sa liberté.  
Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètre d'eux, et le conducteur fit sortir une jambe à l’extérieur, puis son bras, puis toute sa tête.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Lança t-il d'une voix forte. Que faites-vous au milieu de la route ?

Louis perdit totalement ses moyens, et Harry se plaça instinctivement devant lui, le protégeant de sa taille. Il dût faire l'effort de formuler une phrase correcte, n'étant plus du tout habitué à vraiment communiquer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Louis. Il choisit ses mots minutieusement et déclara, quelques secondes après :

_ Nous sommes Harry et Louis. 

***

 

_Entre les mains de la police, ils furent harassés de questions. Louis devenait complètement muet en présence de la foule, et Harry dû répondre à quelques questions du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Styles, Harry, que sa mère était Anne Styles, son père Desmond Styles, sa sœur Gemma Styles. Quant à Louis, il ne se rappelait aucunement du prénom de sa mère._

 

_Entre les mains des médecins, ils furent lavés, habillés, nourris, comblés de soins, et gardés pas plus de 24 heures dans la même pièce, ou soit Harry soit Louis allait en faire une crise, s'agitant, tentant de se séparer des appareils auxquels ils étaient branchés, convaincus qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir sortir, qu'ils étaient de retour dans ce qu'ils appelaient leur cave._

_Enfin, entre nos mains, les, journalistes, ils avaient répondus à plusieurs questions, s'étaient présentés, main dans la main, à la sortie de l'hôpital ou plus d'une centaine d'Anglais attendaient, accompagnés de banderoles de bienvenus ou d'encouragements pour les deux jeunes garçons._

_L'analyse de leur cas est encore en cours, mais les accusés ont étés arrêtés par les forces de l'ordre. Selon une source qui s'y trouvait, les forces de l'ordre ont capturés seulement deux persécuteurs, Bonnie MacFlann et Charles O'Brodey, parmi les chercheurs qui ont participé à l'enlèvement. Ceux que Harry et Louis appelaient 'Mr X et Mme Y' n'ont pas étés retrouvés sur les lieux. Cependant, il s'avérerait qu'il s'agissait en fait du nom du mystérieux projet auquel ils avaient fait expérience, projetant de faire grandir entre quatre murs deux jeunes enfants, pour ainsi voir qu'est ce qu'il résulterait du lien qu'ils partageaient, si il s'agirait de celui de l'amour ou celui de la haine._

_Ce projet étant basé sur de purs suppositions, étant simplement de la fantaisie de camelote de la part de deux fous mentaux, les interpellés ont directement étés conduit en psychiatrie, où ils y passeront le reste de leurs jours._

\- Affaire 'Larry Stylinson' les garçons qui font parler le monde entier  
2014, Bureau C4785  
JOURNAL THE HOUR

Niall Horan.

***

Gemma était belle et grande. Blonde, aux beaux yeux verts.  
Sa mère était restée aussi jolie qu'il y a 14 ans de cela, si ce n'était que maintenant, des larmes roulaient de ses yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

La famille de Louis également était présente au complet. Ils étaient tant qu'Harry n'avait pas réussit à en retenir les prénoms. Il craignait que cela soit également le cas du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Ils étaient réunis dans une maison à Londres, loin de Holmes Chapel, loin du lieu où les garçons avaient passés 14 ans de torture.

Personne ne savait quoi dire. Seul les pleurs se faisaient entendre de partout, et les caméras des journalistes guettaient en dehors de la maison, leur flashs crépitant dans l'atmosphère quasi-silencieuse. 

Mais Harry ne lâcha pas une seconde la main de Louis dans la sienne.

Parce que lorsqu'il lui arrivait de perdre le fil, de regarder dans les yeux de sa famille et d'y trouver que de la douleur, des secrets, des blessures ; lorsqu'il perdait la tête car il se rendait compte avoir perdu 14 ans de sa vie, qu'il allait sur ses 21 ans et ne connaissait de la vie que la base, ou quelque reportages sur les animaux ; quand il observait les gens qui vivait heureux dans le monde et qui souriait, des gens qui savaient où et quand retrouver leurs maisons, et à qui ils appartenaient ; et bien à ces moments là -il serrerait la main de Louis si fort dans la sienne et regardera à travers ses yeux bleus, dans le but de chercher et de trouver la vraie définition de l'amour, de la maison et de la famille.


End file.
